


A Flower, Just For You

by Bun_Bun_Hanzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McCree wants to help Hanzo, One Shot, This is very old lol sorry, grumpy hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Bun_Hanzo/pseuds/Bun_Bun_Hanzo
Summary: Jesse heard that Hanzo was having a bad day. He wants to help Hanzo out, but the archer seems a bit... grumpy.





	A Flower, Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first McHanzo one shot I wrote. Sorry for any mistakes ahah....

Since Jesse has joined Overwatch, he's made a lot of new friends. He enjoyed every second of it. Being with his team, cracking bad jokes left and right, and eyeing a certain archer. 

Yes, McCree will admit it, he likes Hanzo Shimada. Even if the Japanese man has a cold demeanor, Jesse McCree always finds a way to flatter him. 

He loves the way that Hanzo blushes, flustered by the horrible pick up line that was spoken a minute ago. Even in the midst of battle, the cowboy will send a wink Hanzo's way and hopes he doesn't get shot in the face for it. 

Lucio says 'just give up. He's a lost cause.' Angela says 'keep trying. He'll come around eventually.' Jesse will not stop until Hanzo Shimada is his, and only his.

Today, Hanzo seemed moody. More moody than usual. Jesse looked all over for him, but he could not be found. He then went to Genji and asked him for help, and the cyborg ninja suggested that Hanzo was outside. "He usually goes outside to meditate if he's in a bad mood. Warning: he's in a very bad mood today." 

He took that into consideration and went to to his room. McCree bought a rose a few days ago to give to Hanzo, but he never could give it to him without someone or something interrupting him. He took and and left his room.

Jesse nodded and walked outside the base, and after a little searching, he found what he was looking for. Hanzo was indeed meditating under a lush tree, his bow lay there beside him in silence. His hair scarf danced in the wind, and his hands were placed firmly on his thighs as he took deep breaths.

The cowboy didn't even need to take a step for Hanzo to speak up. Hanzo broke the silence. "What do you want?" He asked in a curt manner, without even opening his eyes. Jesse hid the rose behind his back, chuckling nervously. "Well, I know you've been having a bad day," he said, smiling. "And?" Hanzo asked him, accompanied by a sigh.

"Well, I want to cheer ya up!" 

"I do not need to be cheered up. If anything, you're actually annoying me further." The archer said as he opened his eyes to look at his intruder. "Oh." 

Jesse averted his eyes from Hanzo's glare. "Look, Hanzo. I'm not tryin' to annoy you. I just want to make you feel better. I'll get out of your face if you allow me to give you something first."  
Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "..... okay..."

Jesse walked on the other side of Hanzo and sat, revealing the flower he had behind his back. The Japanese man shot his eyes open. A gift for him?  
He took the de-thorned rose and sniffed it. Hanzo began to blush. "T-thank you."

Jesse blushed too, wrapping his arm around his crush. He was expecting Hanzo to smack his hand away, but to his surprise, he put his head on his shoulder.  
"...you smell like cigar smoke."

"Why thank you darlin."  
Hanzo sighed, "that wasn't a compliment, Jesse..." The cowboy smiled even wider. "Anything from you is, Hanzo."

"Shut up."

They spent the rest of the day under the tree.


End file.
